


Proud

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [22]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, CxK, ExJ, Gen, Humour, JxC, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs is main ship referenced, Lie to NCIS, Russian, arguably some other undertones, cuteness, foursomeverse, wee bit of Callian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal can't help but be proud when his daughter is being this brilliant.</p><p>Crib notes for the fandom blind included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> NCIS folks: Gill and Cal are experts in lie detection, using facial expression (reading emotion), vocal stress analysis and other expertise. The Lightman Group helps various law enforcement agencies and other people when the truth is at stake. Emily is Cal's teenaged daughter; Zoe is his ex-wife and Emily's mum.
> 
> LTM folks: Kate and Gibbs are federal agents who work for NCIS, investigating crimes affecting the US Navy or Marines. Kate is ex-Secret Service. Gibbs is a team leader and is reknowned for his gut instincts

* * *

**_Proud_ **

* * *

 

After the number of times he's teased Gill about this sort of behaviour, Cal should be rather more embarrassed about indulging in it himself. His excuse, feeble as it is, is that he likes watching Em talking with his friends (well, he likes watching Em doing almost anything as long as it doesn't involve boys who might conceivably be attracted to her), but he's watching Gibbs and Kate as much as he's watching his daughter. He's also well aware he's grinning like a complete imbecile as he does so.

Emily somehow wheedled out of Kate that she had a couple of semesters of long forgotten Russian (something apparently even Gibbs didn't know), and Cal isn't certain whether interest in the language or her matchmaking ambitions about Kate and Gibbs is the larger part of what has Emily so excited.

It's adorable to watch her and Kate laugh together. In fact, he's not even sure what's more adorable, Emily's thrilled expressions, or Kate's blushes when she remembers something correctly and gets a quiet compliment from Gibbs.

(Okay, okay, so it's Emily, but the fact it's even a question just goes to show how cute Kate is when she's so thoroughly delighted with herself.)

Cal's keeping a weather eye out for Gillian - if she catches him doing this, she's going to hold it over his head more or less forever - but seriously. His daughter is an actual genius for somehow making this happen.

Usually when Emily is around, his attention is so absolutely taken up by her, he barely notices anyone else. He figures, as her dad, that's totally his prerogative.

It's still mostly true with most people most of the time, but after finding out about Gibbs' long ago family, Gibbs became an exception way before this whole miniature matchmaker thing Em has going on. He's oddly proud of how Emily adopted Gibbs as a friend, almost from the get go, as if she somehow sensed she could help fill the void in his life. They've known Gibbs a while now, and something about the man seems to come alive around Emily, in a way that's a mixture of ache and delight, and Cal... well, he gets a little glow himself just seeing it.

He's not sure how much credit he should get for his Emily being a sensitive soul who can somehow draw out but also ease Gibbs' lingering grief and make Kate smile that wide into the bargain; really, he's not sure either he or her mum can claim responsibility. If someone twisted his arm (not very hard, it wouldn't take a lot), he'd be tempted to suggest it was Gill's influence.

Well, okay, they wouldn't have to twist his arm at all; they'd just have to ask and have it not be within earshot of Zoe. He has no problem whatsoever giving Gill a whole heap of credit where Em is concerned. He has a strong suspicion Emily is a shining example of nurture over nature, with how sweet she managed to turn out, and given the various influences in her life, is there really any question where said sweetness originated?

And she's putting it to good use. If anyone can charm Gibbs into forgetting all about his self-imposed rules, get him to 'accidentally' admit how he feels about Kate, well... he wouldn't put money on his daughter because betting should involve risk to be any fun, that's all he's saying. He's seen her eyeing the pair of them; he's pretty sure they never had a hope of evading her if they even wanted to. Now she's found her angle, captivating them with her smile and her stumbling Russian?

They are done for.

His phone beeps, one of those annoying jangling tones he uses for things he really mustn't miss, and he scowls at it. It's probably a good thing he's getting rousted before Gill finds him and gets in a bit of well-deserved piss-taking over him being such a sap, but frankly he'd far rather risk it than actually move.

Gill'd probably tell him there's no rest for the wicked, and he'd certainly respond to that with some highly off-colour comment about exactly how wicked he's capable of being (along with a less than subtle hint about how he'd rather like to be wicked with her), which would make her shake her head at him but also conjure up some pink on her cheeks and those gorgeous crinkles that spring up round her eyes when she can't help but smile at him even though she thinks he's being a complete toe-rag.

The thought is enough to magic a grin onto his face, and it probably says something unflattering about his character that it should, but he's not complaining. He's way too set in his ways to go changing, and he likes being a rude little shit who gets a rise out of her any way he can. And Gill, despite her best efforts, seems to like him this way. And that is a thought that cheers him up even as he gathers himself together for the boringest of boring meetings.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
